Garrett Hunter
|image = Gh.jpg |Born = Garrett Hunter La Mesa, CA |Nationality = American |Occupation = |Employer = Mega64 |Episodes On = |Rtprofile = me|user}}garrett Garrett |Gamertag = ItchyTastyZombi |Youtube = XghunterX |Twitter (@name) = @GarrettHunter}} Garrett Hunter is a guest in episodes 59, 63, 95, and 119 of the Internet Box Podcast. He works for Mega 64. He has no idea what is happening at Mega 64, and is often confused when he shows up. @GarrettHunter Info from Mega 64 Wiki Garrett Hunter (a.k.a. FruitSnax, '''a.k.a "Z",' a.k.a.' Ferret Hunter''') is a Mega64 crew member, who does the show's special effects as well as appearing in countless skits and episodes. He is a former member of Slowdraw The Hungry Eskimo. He loves his mom very much. Garrett has stated numerous times that he wants to be on the cover of the Mega64 TIME! DVD if ever there is a rerelease. While this statement is indeed a form of rhetoric it should not be considered a valid point. Perhaps the most famous of the group, Garrett has a shot at making it big in Hollywood even if Mega64 goes bust. He's skilled with swordplay as demonstrated in various videos. He loves to put monster makeup on the Mega64 cast and this works out well for some videos. In 2006 it was rumored that he was dating a werewolf but this turned out to be derived from a forum post by user "gasman". Garrett has stated numerous times that he resents the fact that he became a member of Mega64. He feels that it was never really his choice and that he was guilted into it. He believes that if he hadn't been held back by his high school friends, he would be a legend in Hollywood right now. But being in his 30's, with the best years of his life behind him, this dream is quickly fading into the realm of impossibility. Citaion needed. Website Bio *DOB: 1/31/1982 *Place of Birth: San Diego, CA *Height: 6′2″!!! *Weight: 150 *Eyes: stumbling green *Hair: I dread the day that my locks are cut. Garrett is the mythological special effects/makeup artist for Mega64. While he occasionally appears in front of the camera he is “A” number one behind the scenes. An avid gamer and self-taught artist, his main influence came from watching every Italian horror movie he could get his hands on. His past adventures include singing soulful melodies in the musical group Slowdraw the Hungry Eskimo (Download the full album @ mega64.com). His favorite episode of Evangelion is the one where Rei II sacrifices herself to blow up the 16th Angel. He feels this way because Rei is a beautiful person, not in any sexual aspect, because he does not like to think of her that way. Garrett is a full-time electronics technician, loves welding, cats, airsoft, women with more tattoos than him and the everyday struggle of evil to vanquish good from the universe. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100610160845/mega64/images/d/d5/Gayrettgirl.pngDerrick lists the reason Garrett is a girl on a Mega64 podcast.Added by Blackout0189*Favorite video games: Resident Evil Series, Metal Gear Series, Rock Band Series, Legacy of Kain Series and Final Fantasy Series. Xbox Live/PSN Gamertag: ItchyTastyZombi *Just because he's Garrett doesn't mean anything. *Favorite movies: Star Wars Series, Indiana Jones Series, Romero's Dead Series, Alien Series, Back to the Future Series and Ghost Busters Series *Favorite TV show: Adult Swim *Favorite bands: The Nirvana, The Judas Priest, The Pixies, The Black Sabbath, The Joy Division, The Slayer, The David Bowie, The Iron Maiden, The Dead Kennedys, The Earth Crisis and The Danzig *Favorite food: Sea Food and Sushi *Has a fear of zombies and playing videogames is cathardic. *Absolutely hates: My Enemies *Funniest thing ever seen/heard: Beetle Juice from the Howard Stern Show 10 feet in front of me on a stage getting mad as hell because we sang happy birthday to him when it wasn't his birthday. Episodes |} |} Category:Guests